A Day To ReMeMbEr !
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: How beautiful a day can be , When kindness touches it!


**A/N :** It's my surprise for Subhsresaha ( SS) , Kamikaze me ( KK) and Abhika :)

Hope I Don't disappoint you all *fingers crossed* :P

* * *

**Set after vichitra mariz : **

Recall Abhirika were alone in the forensic lab and salunke sir was attending a conference in banglore

Abhijeet enters the forensic lab

Abhijeet ( with smile ) : Helloo Tarika ji

Tarika smiles back : hello abhijeet

Abhijeet started scanning the bureau

Tarika : kya dhund rahe ho..?

Abhijeet : salunke sahab.. dikhayi nahi de rahe

Tarika : uh..sir banglore gaye hein ek conference ke liye ..kal tak aa jayengey

Abhijeet : yeh khushi ke saath saath dukh kyu chipki rehta hein

Tarika : uh…khushi ? dukh ? matlab

Abhijeet : aare yaar khushi ki baat hein na banglore gaye hein

Tarika : ok aur dukh..?

Abhijeet : kal hi vapas aa rahe hein ..

Tarika smiles

Abhijeet : k..kyu na hum log aa…..

( shreya , sachin nd nikhil interrupted them )

Abhijeet ( whispers to tarika ) : galat timing hein yaar….

Abhijeet : hmm..batayiye tarika ji l..l..aash ke baare mein…

After getting info shreya , sachin nd Nikhil leaves

Abhijeet moves towards tarika : haan toh k..kyu na hum log aaj saath mein waqt guzaare…?

Tarika : hmm..idea toh accha hein par

Abhijeet cuts her : no par var…dekhiye itna accha mausam hein , baarish ho rahi hein , aur

Tarika : aur..?

Abhijeet : mein hun aur

Tarika : aur..?

Abhijeet placed his elbow on the glass table with hand under his chin : aur aap hein

Tarika blushed : hmm toh..?

Abhijeet dropped his elbows : uh huh…kya tarika ji aap bhi…jayiye mein jaa raha hun…

Abhijeet turned to leave

Tarika : bye abhijeet….

Abhijeet talking steps ahead : mein sach mein jaa raha hun…

Abhijeet ( thinking ) : aare roko bhi tarika ji….

Tarika hides her smile : ok…

Abhijeet opens the forensic lab door : mein bahar jaa raha hun…

Tarika : accha suno na abhijeet…?

Abhijeet smiles and turned expectantly : haan..?

Tarika : jaate waqt darwazaa bandh kar dena

Abhijeets face fell open ..tarika pretends to be engrossed in work

Abhijeet stamps his foot on the floor and leaves the lab banging the door…

He enters the bureau murmuring : huh…bandh kar dena darwazaa..kya mein watchman hun…saara mood kharab diya …humesha salunke sahab peeche pade rehte hein aaj jab woh nhi hein itna accha mauka hein aur tarika ji hein ki….huh

Daya sees him blabbering something …

Daya : aare abhijeet kya hua… ? ukde ukde kyu ho…?

Abhijeet : mera dimaak kharab hein…

Daya : koi nayi baat batao….

Abhijeet glares at him ..daya enjoys his expressions…

Daya : haha…ab chalo…!

After sometime all of them leaves to catch the criminal and after catching him they leave to their home

Duo in qualis :

Daya : boss aaj jaldi case solve hogaya kyu na dinner par chale…?

Abhijeet : nhi ..mujhe bhook nhi hein

Daya : hmm…accha chalo hum juice peene chale..?

Abhijeet : mujhe pyaas nhi hein

Daya ; toh phir tarikaaaa….

Abhijeet : dil nhi hein….

Daya smiles : hmm Tarika se related kuch baat hein par baat kya hein…batao kya hua..?

Abhijeet : huh..tarika ne mere saath waqt guzaarne ke liye mana kar diya…

Daya : ohh…mein baat karu tarika se…?

Abhijeet : nhi…

Just then his phone beeps

" At 6pm mere ghar pe" – Tumhari tarika ji

A 1000 watt smile appeared on his lips

Abhijeet yelled : Dayaaaaaaaaaaa

" uhh chilla kyu rahe ho"

" taaki tere kaan ke parde faht jaaye"

"abhi toh mere gf bhi nhi hein boss "

" lo tujhe kaan se zyada gf ki fikar hein"

"hogaya tumhara toh chod du tarika ke ghar"

" aise hi thodi jaunga…tayar hona baaki hein mere dost"

"acchaa ..acche se tayar hona ok…."

"obviously acche se hi tayar hounga"

They moved towards abhijeet's residence and daya dropped him and left

Abhijeet was humming a song while entering the home…

He entered his room and moved towards his wardrobe and searched for his cream coat ( he looks soo handsome in that :* :* )

Abhijeet ( self talk ) : kaha chala gaya woh coat…tarika ji ko bahut pasand hein woh coat aur Tarika ji ne kaha bhi tha ki mein us mein bahut accha lagta hun..uffooo mil hi nhi raha…kahi mein ne use kho toh nhi diyaa….nhii…aisa nhi ho sakhta…

He searched and searched and finally found it…

He got ready in 10min and moved towards Tarikas house

Tarika's residence :

She was Dressed in gorgeous black dress with lace , her hair curled up gracefully , she walked downstairs , minding her step carefully . she almost tripped though , and as she gave a small scream , she felt a tentacle reach out of her and helped her recover immediately .

Tarika..? are you ok.? She heard a charming , deep voice asking

As , She looked up she found her charming prince Abhijeet watching her , and escorting her down the stairs .

"Thankyou," Tarika smiled, a little timidly.

He smiled widely and opens the door for her which he closed some moments ago

"Ladies first "

She went through the door , smiling , politely waited for him on the other side.

He followed her and they moved towards car but tarika stopped him

Tarika : Abhijeet..?

Abhijeet : haan..?

Tarika : kya hum kuch der us saamne vale park mein chale..?

Abhijeet : sure..!

Then they both strolled through the park…

The lovely orange sun light shone on her pale skin , and he gently strangled his fingers through her hair

"You are looking Gorgeous ," he said

Tarika smiled shyly and walked a little closer to him, smiling.

Pleased by her antics , he leaned in and gently nuzzled his forehead against her. She gently kissed him on cheek and embraced him softly.

As they proceed to walk back to the car , he quickly whispered in her ear

" I love you" .

She shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath and whispers

"I love you too "

Abhijeet sweeps her off her feet , holding her in his arms.

He then carries her inside the car and they both drove off.

They reached a restaurant.

"Abhijeet looked really handsome wearing black shirt with cream coat and pair of black jeans " Tarika thought

Abhijeet looked at her with his grayish black eyes and they walked to the table which by the way was the best table in the restaurant , the view was just amazing with the sky orange in color , slow wind keeping them company and pleasant music that was soothing to the ears , it seemed too perfect , right out from some dream date.

Like a gentleman he pulled the chair for her and then sat opposite to her.

Tarika..? Abhijeet spoke

Tarika couldn't look away from his eyes so she just nodded. She felt stupid but his eyes were so mesmerizing that she couldn't utter a word .

They stared each other for about 5 min

After about 10min the waiter came and placed the order on table and left

Tumne pehle hi order kardiya.? Tarika asked confusingly.

"Haan...sab tumhara fav " he answered while smirking.

Tarika smiled at him widely and abhijeet smiled back.

After this PERFECT dinner. They moved out and walked towards a stone bench and sat there.

The winds got cooler and Tarika shivered. Tarika felt a soft hand on her shoulder. The next moment , Abhijeet pulled her closer. He held her in a Tight embrace. She felt warmness radiating from his body. she buried her face deeper into his chest and blushed a little.

A unknown silence and togetherness gave them the most happiest moments !

_**/\...A Day To Remember.../\ **_

* * *

**A/N : Hope pasand aaya :P **

**Lastly read and review ! **


End file.
